Dark Tears
by Tortured Soul
Summary: Raven is slipping farther and farther into depression. How will this affect her and the rest of the Teens? Rated for safety. RaeRob later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans, and never will.

* * *

**

Dark tears slowly fall down my cheeks as I stare at the warm blood that flows out of my wrists. They splash on the wound, causing it to burn. But I like the pain. It numbs me, making me oblivious to those around me, to the emotions inside of me.

I feel my life slipping away into the darkness. More tears form as my heartbeat slows, and I know it's time. Reluctantly, I place my fingers over the cut as a white aura surrounds them. The wound closes itself and the blood returns to my body.

Crying, I fall asleep, the blackness consuming me.

* * *

**So, do ya'all like it? If you do, leave a review! I'll be posting more tonight. That is, if I get good reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I'm writing this simply because I want to, and I don't care what nobody says!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own em!

* * *

**

Time passes by, yet I am oblivious to it. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years pass by yet I do not realize it. Day after day, I continue the vicious cycle that I have become accustomed to. Days turn into months, months turn into years, and still no one has come to save me. My prince has not yet found me. The ones I call friends, the one who I loved, have still not noticed me; they haven't noticed the change that has occurred in me. The darkness has blossomed in me, yet no one has taken notice. I am falling, falling into a deep, deep, dark precipice. Falling so fast that no one can possibly rescue me from my impending doom.

* * *

"Breakfast's ready, guy!" Cyborg's voice boomed throughout Titans Tower. I yawned, not even bothering to get up. Exhaustion ravished my body; I hadn't gotten a full night of sleep in weeks, maybe even months. The days seemed to all blur into one, and I had become unaware of the drowsiness. But my sleepiness was causing me to become weak, affecting my battle. Even my "friends" had noticed this, and had suggested that I go to bed earlier. But I had learned to live with the constant tiredness, to hide it like I hid my emotions.

A mask. That's all I am. A mask of my true emotions, my true unhappiness, my exhaustion, and so much more. I couldn't show emotion, couldn't become close to someone. Bad things, _horrible_ things happened to those that I did.

"RAVEN! GET OUT HERE!" Robin bellowed, banging at my door. Wearily, I placed my hood over my head and got out of bed. I opened the heavy door a smidge and poked my head out.

"What!" I snapped moodily. Robin's face was stern and angry, yet kind and caring at the same time.

"Raven, get out here and eat some breakfast. You haven't eaten with us in weeks it seems like!" Opening my mouth to argue, he gave me a glare that sent a small chill up my spine. Hesitantly, I stepped out of the safety of my dark room.

"It's alive! It's alive!" The Green Teen screeched in mock horror. Through the shadow of my hood, I shot him a venomous glare. He cringed, and began eating his tofu greedily.

"Friend Raven, I have not seen you in such a long time!" Before I could respond, I was swept into a bone-crushing hug. Starfire twirled me around and lifted me up and down. Soon, my face began to turn blue, and I was about to die of asphyxiation, but, fortunately, she released me from her grip.

"You…saw…me…yesterday…during….battle…" I managed to utter between gasps of air.

"Yes, Friend Raven, I did, but what I meant was…"

"She meant you don't talk to anyone anymore." Robin continued for her. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, I shot an evil look at him. He returned it, and continued eating his waffles.

"Whatcha want, Rae?" Cyborg asked cheerily. I spun around on my heels, seething. Sometimes, he was just too happy for my liking.

"A waffle…just one…" I made sure my voice was full of harshness. He nodded understandingly. Popping one rather large waffle on a paper plate, he buttered it and added maple syrup. I snatched it way from him and took my seat at the table--to the right of Robin and left of Beast Boy, in front of Starfire. **(A.N.: That would mean the table is rectangular, and that Robin sits at the head, while Raven sits to his right and Starfire sits to his left!)**

Staring at my plate in disgust, I grabbed a fork and cut the steaming waffle. Taking small bites, I forced myself to eat every bit of it, seeing all eyes were on me.

I slid my chair from up under the table and began walking to my room. As I left, I felt a small tug at my robe. Ignoring it, I continued ambling on to my chamber. All of a sudden, I heard a rip as the old fabric of my cloak ripped apart, falling off me.

Gasps could be heard all around me as the robe fell to the floor, revealing my bony, unhealthy body. My leotard hung limply over my lanky figure. Terrified, my eyes growing big, I turned to face the rest of the Titans. Shocked expressions their faces as they stared at my sickly frame. Taking the shape of a black raven, I teleported to the safe haven of my room, tears falling down my face.

Once there, I took out the happy dagger which had become my only friend, and slit my pale, ashen wrists. The blood flowed out, and the copper smell of blood tingled my nose.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! If anyone is still bothering to read this, thank you SO, SO much! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! I'll update soon, I promise! I just couldn't stop from updating tonight, even though, like NO ONE has read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm updating, so get used to it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em, just play with em!

* * *

**

I lay in the middle of my bedroom, bathing in a pool of blood. The world was slowly fading away, gray and fuzzy.

Hearing a frantic knock on my door, I used the last of my energy to yell at the perpetrator.

"Go…away…" My voice was strained and weak, worrying that person more. They clawed at the door.

"Raven, open up or I'll knock this door off its hinges!" Sighing, I began to heal myself, but I couldn't muster up the energy to do so; I couldn't bring myself from the brink. Coming to this realization, the darkness would swallow me up--this time more than ever before.

A sudden blast got my attention as the Mechanical Man and Boy Blunder stumbled into my room. Seeing my frail body sprawled in a puddle of my own blood, they gasped. Robin ran to me, taking me into his arms. The body warmth radiating off him warmed my cold soul, and for once in my lifetime, I felt. I was finally paying notice to the emotions that raged inside of me.

I felt sadness and regret. I felt guilt and unhappiness. But most of all I felt love. Love for the Titans, love for…Robin. There was no more denying it--I loved Robin.

As he picked me up bridal style, I saw the tears forming in his eyes. The image burned into mind as the darkness consumed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The bright white ceiling of the med lab greeted me as I slowly fluttered to life. My vision blurry, I could barely recognize the bright costume belonging to Robin.

"Raven, why'd you do it?" The quiet voice of Beast Boy rang in my ears as I became cognizant. It sounded as if he had been crying. Silently, I gazed around the room, the events of the last hour slowly seeping back into my mind.

Starfire was huddled in a chair at the back of the room, her tearstained face full of sympathy. Cyborg hovered above me, wrapping my wrists in bandages and checking my vital signs. Beast Boy was standing besides Starfire, apparently comforting her, an apprehensive expression painted into his face. Even behind Robin's masked eyes, I could see the sadness in them. The sadness that I had caused. It was always my fault; I always caused someone pain.

"All my fault…" I murmured, barely audible even to Beast Boy who had an increased sense of hearing.

Quickly, if not impulsively, I huddled into a protective ball, rocking back and forth, muttering softy to myself. Not caring who saw me, I continued for what seemed like hours before a gloved hand tenderly touched my shoulder.

"Raven, please talk to me." I nodded, shying away from the human contact.

"Please, I'll make all the others go away…" He tried again; this time, his voice was begging with me. Reluctantly, I agreed to those terms. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy filed silently out of the room, and tension filled the air.

"How long, Raven? How long have you been like this?"

"What do you mean? How long have I been ugly…creepy…_weird_? All of my life…all seventeen years of it." Agony filled my voice; I wasn't supposed to still be alive. By now, I was supposed to be rotting in Hell, free of all my emotions that trapped me inside of myself…that made me half a person.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, mentally kicking himself. "No, that's not what I mean. You're not ugly, and you never have been. How long have you been slitting your wrists? Starving yourself?" I avoided his icy stare.

"I dunno…" I was barely audible and rolled away from him.s

"Raven…" He begged with me, once again placing his hand on my shoulder. Refusing to respond, I shut my eyes and succumbed to the passing of time, not noticing his hand stopping to rest on mine.

* * *

**You like it? Um…I hope you did. Now, see that little violet button right there? Press it and leave a review! I'm going to try to finish this story VERY soon, like tomorrow… : - ) **


	4. Chapter 4

Cold, dark. I'm cold and dark on the inside, empty too. My heart is but an empty vessel, a black hole full of nothingness. Since the defeat of my father, these thoughts have surfaced in my mind, replaying themselves over and over again, day after day. These voices in my head, they tell me that no one will ever love me; no one could ever love me. And I believe them. I believe the poisonous thoughts they tell me. And for that, this is all my fault, just like everything else. Everything is my fault. Everything.

I was only created to destroy the world. To be the portal to this world for my father. As soon as he took over, I was to die. That was my destiny. But it was changed. Changed by my friends, my mother, changed by me. I was never supposed to become a heroine; I was created to follow in my father's footsteps, after all, I am half demon. But one cannot forget my other half--my human half. Maybe this is what has kept me clinging to sanity, kept me clinging to life. Maybe that's what gave me a conscience, gave me emotions.

They say two halves make a whole, but never, never have I felt as if I was whole person. All throughout my life I felt like I was missing something. Something vitally important. Until recently, I never knew what I was missing. Love. I was missing love.

Created to destroy, I had never been loved, never had a chance to love. That is, until I met the Titans. After we defeated Trigon, when I hugged Robin, that's when I knew. Robin had stolen my heart; I had fallen for him. But he could never love me back. Not after what I did.

Once I had come to that realization, that's when I began to sink into the dark abyss of my mind. Depression, guilt, and sadness became part of my life. Dissatisfaction with myself soon followed. My mind, body, and soul was being attacked. Attacked by me. Slowly disintegrated by its own.

Cold, dark, alone, that's all I am.

* * *

I awoke with a start as a strange noise caught my attention. Looking out into the darkness of the night, my eyes stopped their scanning on a brightly clad figure besides me. I stumbled out of the bed and staggered to the source of the noise. Due to the blood loss, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, room spinning.

"Wha?" Robin stirred a little. My eyes widened in terror as I frantically tried to raise myself off the floor; I tried with no avail. Sighing loudly, I immediately covered my mouth, as if that would stop the noise from reaching his ears.

He woke up completely, searching the room. "Raven? What are you doing on the floor?" He snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. I shot him an intimidating glare, causing his face to become more serious.

"I heard a noise and…well…" He nodded, knowing the rest of the story. He thrust his hand out at me, and I hesitantly took it. Gently, he pulled me up and helped me back into the cold, small hospital bed. Taking his seat in the plastic chair supplied by Cyborg, he gazed at me with his masked eyes.

"Raven, are you asleep?"

"No." My answer was dry and short, even I thought it sounded a little too rude.

"Raven, promise me something." His voice was pleading and innocent, like that of a little child's. His eyes were even pleading with me.

"What?"

"Promise me that you will never scare me like that again. And promise me that you will regain your…health." Sobs threatened to escape me. Tears had already formed in the corner of my eyes, blurring my vision.

"I'll try….I'll try…" Several minutes passed before he responded.

"I don't want to ever lose you. Ever. There's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, Raven…I've love you." At this the tears trickled down my face and splashed gently onto my chest. Robin wiped away the tears with a wavering hand.

"I'm sorry…I knew you wouldn't feel the same way…" Crestfallen, a look of defeat washed over him.

"No! Robin, how can you not of seen? I love you, too. So much!" He looked at me intensely; our eyes locked together and cautiously, I reached a quivering hand out to his mask. He nodded, allowing me to go on. Gently, I ripped the black and white mask off of his face. A shocking pair of electric, ice blue eyes greeted me. Mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, I traced his face with my fingertips, stopping at his soft lips. As if a magnetic force was between us, we pulled together slowly. Our lips pressed together, and we shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**You know what? I don't think I'm ending here! In fact, I'm definitely continuing! So, sorry, I lied about being finished! Bad me! Um…did you like it? Oh, and was my description of Robin's eyes accurate? I try to do that, you know. All right, review NOW! Review or die! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans…only the plot. And if you try to sue me, you will get nothing because I have nothing except an extremely crappy writing ability, and you can't take that away from me! You can't I say! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I don't own Old Spice either. **

**All right, I'm sitting here watching Dr. Phil and writing this. So, if there are grammatical or spelling mistakes, please forgive me! This is gonna be short; I have to warn you!

* * *

**

My heart skipped several beats as we sat like that, frozen. When we broke away for breath, I could feel the redness rising in my face as I into his eyes. Grinning like a school boy, he reached out slowly for his mask, slapping it back on his face.

"I guess this means…" He paused for a moment, his voice filled to the brim with excitement. I nodded, my eyes twinkling, happy for the first time in a long while. Too long. The emotion had become foreign to me, and even though I had to hide it, it felt good to feel happy.

"I guess this means we're going out." Inside, I was cheering, despite the depression that had had me in its grip less than one day ago.

I shivered slightly in the moonlight, allowing Robin to hop on the cot with me and wrap his arms around me. My abused stomach growled loudly, causing his face to somber up.

"You're hungry….let me get something for you to eat…" My eyes glazed as a frown overtook my face. Tears welled up in my eyes causing a nearby light bulb to shatter into a million pieces.

"I can't eat…I just can't! I'd die!" Begging, I sounded so pathetic, so childlike. He hugged me tighter to him, so close that I could smell the Old Spice deodorant he puts on every morning.

"Let me help you. Please." Whispering into my ear, he gently kissed me on the cheek. I cried on his shoulder, granting the emotions inside of me to escape. Several things flew up into the air, crashing into the wall.

Soon, I had cried all I could and fell into a peaceful sleep, his arms wrapped around me, both of us not caring who saw.

* * *

**Eh, not too bad…I hope. Raven IS getting better! Let's celebrate. But she still needs to get over that anorexia…and what will Starfire think? What will she do? Why am I asking you all these questions? Tune into tomorrow for a new chapter! Now you need to review! Go review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this chapter is kinda funny! But you may not agree with me…I have a weird sense of humor….I think that the word brick is hilarious…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and if I did then Terra would die…

* * *

**

The next morning, we were awoken by a gasp. Blinking away the sleepiness, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see Starfire in the doorway. An angry/shocked look painted her face as she stared at Robin and me.

"Excuse me, friend Raven, but why does friend Robin have his arms around you?" Her voice was full of anger; I _knew_ that she had liked Robin. I was the first person Starfire had told about her crush. And here I was, Starfire's best friend, sleeping in the same bed with _her_ Robin.

"Um…well…yeah…" I stuttered stupidly, searching for words that would explain my actions. Besides me, Robin stirred. He sat up, rubbing at his mask gently.

"Good morning, Rae…" I stuttered, sounding quite stupid.

"_Starfire. What are we going to do about Starfire?"_ I asked telepathically. He jerked his head towards the doorway, where Starfire still stood, mouth wide-open, eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh, hey Starfire…Starfire!" Starfire advanced on us; she was muttering strange Tamaranian words underneath her breath. Robin hugged me tight; I could feel the fear radiating off him.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BLORTHOG!" She screamed, eyes glowing green, ready to attack us. She began flinging star bolts everywhere, shattering several windows and damaging some of the monitors. Muttering my mantra, I levitated a few inches off the bed. A black aura surrounded my hands as I directed a black tendril to wrap itself around the alien princess. She struggled against the strong black magic, all the while shouting more Tamaranian curses.

"HE WAS MINE, AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME! HE LIKED ME!" On and on she went, Robin still sitting on the bed, petrified, eyes wide at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

I was already beginning to feel guilty. Maybe Starfire was right; it was obvious that Robin did have _some_ sort of feelings for her. But…he _had_ told me that he loved me, and to my knowledge, I don't think he had ever said that to her. And he had…kissed me…and slept with me. Never had I known him to sleep with Starfire…or kiss her for that matter. I didn't really understand why he chose me over her; she was the pretty one, the happy one, the one who could show emotion.

"Starfire, I was NEVER yours! I have NEVER wanted to be yours!" At last, he opened his mouth. His comment made Starfire stop her flailing and an innocent look plastered her face.

"But…" Was all she managed to say. I allowed her to be freed, and she glared at us, averting her gaze from him to me. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, and a sigh of relief could be heard from Robin as she turned out of the med lab and back into the lounge.

"Whew. I thought I was going to have to fight her…" I frowned as he tousled my hair affectionately.

"Did you really mean what you said?" My violet eyes looked up into his masked ones. I wished that I could see his electric ones, but it was too soon.

"What? That I didn't want to belong to her? Well, yeah…"

"So, you don't like her?"

"Well, as a friend, yes, but nothing more. I see her more as a sister than anything…an annoying little sister…" At this, I had to suppress a giggle; coming from Robin this was hilarious. My stomach growled loudly. _"Great…now I'm gonna be forced to eat something…"_

"Raven? You're eating something." His voice was stern, and he was not to be fooled with. He hopped out of the bed and ambled into the kitchen.

Sighing, I flopped down on my back, wishing my damn stomach hadn't of done that.

* * *

**Go me! Another chapter down! I tried to make this one longer, but, yeah, that didn't work…so now you're gonna have to live with it. Blorthog…that's a funny word…yeah, I thought the whole Starfire/Raven fighting thingy was funny… sorry for everyone's OOCness, but you might as well get used to it! All right, now GO REVIEW! REVIEW OR DIE! Have a nice day! J**


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the ceiling, as the sound of Robin's footsteps grew louder. He waltzed into the med lab, towing a tray full of food. Disgusting, vile, nasty, fattening food. **(A.N.: Wow, that's descriptive!)** A slight frown was etched on his face, giving me the impression that he was about ten years older. Groaning, I could just picture the scene which was about to unfold in front of me.

"Alright Raven, eat something." He said, moodily placing the tray on my legs. I squeezed my lips together, not about to allow another particle of food to pass through. Shaking my head wildly, my purple hair whipped around. Robin simply stood there, hands on his hips, a stern look painted on his face.

"Raven, you are eating! Even if I have to force you to!" Shooting him an icy glare, I shook my head once again. I didn't even dare to open my mouth, afraid that he might pop a spoonful of food into it.

"Alright! That's it." He pulled the chair close to my cot, and grabbed a spoonful of grits.

"_You're going to get me to eat anything!" _I sent him a message telepathically.

"Oh yes, I will!" The determination in his voice was intimidating, if not a little oppressive. Angrily, he pushed the spoon to my lips, but I still refused to allow the grits to pass through my lips. **(A.N.: God, I'm murdering this fic!)** Hisanger was growing; the redness in his cheeks wasincreasing slightly.

"Raven! Open your mouth! Now!" At this, my eyes grew wide, and Rage got the better of me. My usually amethyst eyes glowed red as black tendrils expanded from underneath my cloak.

"_Get in control…control…Azarath Metrion Zenthos…"_ Trying desperately to calm myself, I succeeded, but not before half of the light bulbs had shattered, and most of the monitors surrounding me had fissured. Robin's masked eyes were wide in shock…and was that humor I sensed coming from him? Arrogantly, he placed the spoon back into the bowl of grits, and I sighed, relieved.

Swiftly, he popped the spoon into my mouth and grabbing me by the chin, tilted my head back, forcing me to swallow. Frantically trying to keep my anger under control, I proceeded to vomit the fattening food back up, but with no avail.

"Told you you'd eat something." He smirked coolly. At this cocky remark, I muttered my mantra and blasted him clear out of his chair. Surprisingly, this only made his smirk grow larger, and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

* * *

**I actually didn't expect it to go in this direction! But I like this so far! All right, ya'all out there go review now! Press that little violet button right there on the left. See? That's right, press it and leave a review! Moving Mountains, I plan to see a review from you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...why do you make me say that all the time:-(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own em, just like to mess with em! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Hours passed by, and it seemed like the spoonful of grits would never digest in my stomach. It felt as if I had eaten a whole cow; I wasn't used to being forced to eat, and I hoped that I hadn't gained any weight. Already, I had forced a whole waffle down my throat, and Robin had managed to get me to eat those damn grits. That was more than I had been eating in a whole week. My body wasn't going to be able to consume anything else without gaining weight.

I can't exactly remember when I started to slip into the world of self-loathing; I just decided one day that I wasn't happy with my body. I had too much extra fat around my arms and on my thighs. The first five pounds were easy to lose, and the results were amazing. I had already begun to become leaner, and I figured five more pounds and I would look almost as good as Starfire. So, then I began trying to lose more and more weight. It was vain, and incredibly arrogant. I was risking my life, and my sanity just to look pretty.

Maybe I was jealous of Star, maybe I wanted more guys to look at me when I went out. She even had the guys on the Team wrapped around her finger. I mean, Star, she always had flocks of guys surrounding her, asking for her number. Never in all the years of my fighting had I even been looked at. Never. The opposite sex seemed to be oblivious to me, and they never noticed me no matter what I did. It was as if I were invisible, and I always would be.

I was tired of being invisible; I wanted to be noticed. Noticed by someone somewhere. Anyone. For once in my lifetime, I wanted to be the center of attention. Sure, when Trigon came around, I was pretty much the only one being focused on in the Team, but only because I was going to bring about the end of the world. I think that was the only time Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy really talked to me and seemed to care about what I was thinking or how I was feeling. I guess they pitied me; I was the poor little half-demon girl who was going to kill everyone she ever cared for and loved.

By starving myself, I thought I would become more attractive, but I was wrong. Who wanted to look at a walking skeleton? Who wanted to look at something that was so wasted away it was as if it wasn't even there? But once you start depriving yourself of food, it's hard, almost impossible to get yourself to begin eating normally again.

I fell into a dark hole, one that was impossible to get out of by myself. I needed help, but I wasn't willing to ask for it. I could only hope and wish that someone would notice; someone would notice and save me from the darkness…

* * *

**Wh00t! Another chapter down! I have no idea what direction this is going in…just get used to it taking me forever to update. Hope you enjoyed….REVIEW OR DIE! Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

I thought I was getting better, but in actuality, nothing had changed. Voices in my head told me I could never be loved, and I believed them. Everything that had happened in the last few days was a lie. Robin didn't love me; he couldn't love me. How could one love a creature that couldn't show love or affection?

It had all been an act; Robin just wanted me to get "better" so I could once again join him in battle. As I lie there in the med lab, staring out the window into the darkness outside, I finally came to this realization. Love was something that was completely out of the question for me…

He was probably in Star's room right now, apologizing for being with me, explaining that he didn't really mean it. But what if I had meant it? Teenage angst was not something I had ever felt, and I did not believe that the feelings that were aroused by Robin were false. I felt as if they were true, and that I did in fact, love Robin. From the day I had joined the Titans, I had promised myself that I would never fall in love, and I had broken my own promise. What if my silly misconception was the cause of a break up? Who would then protect the city that we had grown so attached to?

Because of me, the team was suffering. Eventually, I would be the cause for the downfall of the mighty Jump City all because I couldn't control one of my emotions that raged inside of me.

I had to stop this from coming true. I didn't want to have that guilt on my shoulders; I was already causing grief in the Team, I didn't have to make the city suffer as well. That cruel, dark night in the med lab, I decided to leave the Titans once and for all. Thusly, I would stop the downfall of the city, and save so many lives in the process.

Slowly raising myself out of the cold hospice bed, I concentrated all of my thoughts on the dark safe haven that was my room. Feeling my powers surging through my veins, I uttered the familiar mantra for the last time. Taking the shape of a black raven, I teleported into my room, and grabbed the dagger. Staring at my placid face in the mirror that had become my enemy, I slowly slit my wrists, letting the blood flow freely.

Coldness greeted me, and I could feel the blood pouring out of my wrists. Feeling faint from blood loss, I fell into a heap on the floor, tears slowly falling down my face. Tonight, all my suffering would end. All the grief I had felt was ending, and I finally felt free. Happy even.

But if this was true, then why? Why was I crying? This was the answer to everything; it would stop the city from being overpowered by villains, and it would keep the Titans together. This was the way out, the way things were supposed to be. This way, no one would get hurt. No one…

No one except Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. The only friends that I ever truly had would heart broken; they could never understand my reasoning; they could never see the logic in my death. Images of their faces when they found me sprawled out on the floor, bathing in a pool of my own blood flashed through my mind. The pain they would feel…the sadness….it would be unbearable. But this was the only way I could save everyone. Maybe I couldn't make them understand that, but eventually, they would get over the pain. It would take time, but they would soon forget about their old friend Raven.

Feeling the life draining out of me, I closed my eyes, knowing that never again would they be open. As my heart beat its last beats, I hoped that they could forgive me, and that they would understand why. Why I had to do this. It was the only way. I was doing it for them.

Finally, it was over. All the suffering, the grief, the guilt, the self-loathing, was over, and I was free.

* * *

**Whoa. Raven had some problems. I didn't plan to kill her, and I'm sorry if you didn't like the way it ended. I thought this fic was kinda drawn out…but I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Please! I'm thinking about doing a sequel in like Robin's POV. So, yeah, I need suggestions for that. Well, REVIEW NOW! I really hoped you like this, and I'm kinda sad about ending it; it was SO much fun to write. **

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own em, and never will. **


End file.
